Castle Beyond the Goblin City
by ToDifferentToBeReal
Summary: A 50 sentence themes challenge from 1sentence on livejournal. Set Beta


Rating: PG-13ish maybe a couple soft Rs but nothing too bad.

Notes: These take place in various fic verses none of which are written in full fanfictions. There are a few that take place within the same verse and it is pretty obvious which ones but I labeled a few that may not be obvious, all the verses were created for this challenge but I think I may try to actually write a few fanfiction based off some of these.

Blatant punctuation abuse follows, I am actually fairly certain I follow grammer rules most of the time but others I just used more punctuation to cram everything into one sentence. Other times I didn't even try to cram everything into one sentence and it bled into two. There are a few paragraph sentences in here but I assure you that they are sentences, I followed the rules. I consider dialogue one sentence, even though it's so not true but what are you gonna do.

#01 – Walking

Sometimes, when she was walking in her favorite park, she would see his face in one of the strangers walking by or fancy that she saw a barn owl flying by and perching to watch her.

#02 - Waltz

In her dreams she tortured him with visions of a dance while he longed to actually hold and touch her but, though she wished the same, she never called.

#03 – Wishes

Wishes weren't things to play with, Sarah knew that and she'd always been careful about what she said; but still she couldn't help it when she looked at Jareth and wished that the Goblin King would take her away, right now.

#04 – Wonder

Sometimes, when they were curled up together in their chambers, he'd look down at her tracing patterns one his chest and wonder, for all the hurt and pain he'd felt in his life even from her, how he'd ended up with her in his arms, loving him now and forever.

#05 – Worry

She rarely had cause to worry for her king but when he forbid her out right from attending the gathering at the palace of the high king where she knew several Unseelie members would be present and she was left to pace in the throne room – wondering why he refused to let her attend – and sleep very little at night it became obvious that worry was all she was going to do until he returned.

#06 – Whimsy

When he asked what whimsy, which dreams, he could grant she could think of think one, "I only want you."

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

After she left him, broken-hearted and in pain, his kingdom truly became the wasteland she had envisioned it as.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

He'd never been a big fan of alcohol, sure he'd had the sporadic drink, a glass wine or champagne at a ball, or a scotch when sitting in his office working on mountains of paper-work but the moment Sarah Williams disappeared from his life forever, forbidding him from ever even glancing in on her on occasion, he'd retired to his chambers and drowned himself in whisky and rum for days straight.

#09 – War

There had been only a few occasions when the Goblin Kingdom had been to war but when the surrounding kingdoms discovered that the 'impenetrable' Labyrinth and 'fearsome' army had been beaten by a mere slip of a mortal girl all hell broke loose and the Labyrinth faced attack on all sides; however, Jareth used the opportunity to channel the anger and hurt that Sarah had left festering in his heart and crush all of his opposing forces – which caused many of his enemies to wonder how the girl had beaten such a formidable foe.

#10 – Weddings

As Jareth sent Sarah away, back to her own home, he smiled, thankful that she would never know the truth; he had a wedding to prepare for, one that would end with him married to a woman who wasn't Sarah.

*Ok, ok here's a happy version*

As Sarah crept into Jareth's room, slipped under the sheets and pressed herself against him, he smiled and commented, "The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding," to which she told him that no simple superstition would ruin their happiness.

#11 – Birthday

Usually Jareth disliked celebrating birthdays, especially when all he had as companions were his annoying, messy, mischievous little subjects and a few subjects who – though they were partially intelligent – he preferred not to socialize with; but when he walked into his chambers to find Sarah clad in a distinctly scandalous outfit he determined maybe birthdays wouldn't be so bad from now on.

#12 – Blessing

Sometimes – though few knew when – goblins, and in consequence a kingdom full of them, could be a blessing; however, other times, like when one was locked in passion with one's wife and said goblins decided that one's room would be the perfect place to dump the livestock and have a party though they had been strictly forbidden from ever entering his chambers, they could be, well, less than a blessing.

#13 – Bias

When she began to look at men in the Aboveground and compare them to him, she figured she may be just a little biased.

#14 – Burning

Everywhere he placed his hands, his mouth, his tongue left a trail of fire; she was burning. But when it came time, she could torture him the same way.

#15 – Breathing

Sometimes, when she tripped over a horde of goblins and chickens or had to shoe livestock out of the castle, she wondered why she was fond of the little monsters and this caused her to wonder why she stayed in a kingdom filled with them; then she remembered that she needed their king like she needed to breath.

#16 – Breaking

He was breaking; his heart was breaking, falling apart as her cruel eyes watched and laughed

#17 – Belief

"No matter what, Jareth, I have faith in you."

#18 – Balloon

After her return from the Labyrinth, her family began to think her mildly unstable, as she on occasion would talk to nothing, but at Toby's 8th birthday party, when she walked over to a balloon that had popped quiet suddenly and loudly – though no one but Sarah had seen it bob toward the ground as something pulled it down before it popped – and began to scold the "balloon" about doing such things around large groups of people, they along with a large group of 8-year-old boys and their parents thought her completely insane; but really it had just slipped out when the little bugger had looked up at her so innocently when she'd gone to pick up the scraps.

#19 – Balcony

Upon her return to the Underground and the castle beyond the Goblin City, Sarah frequented the balcony outside her room whenever possible after she discovered that Jareth did the same thing every night and she had a perfect view of his terrace from her own.

#20 – Bane

After Jareth became aware of Sarah's delicate condition, he turned into quite the pest, refusing to leave her side or let her do this or that and constantly scolding her about injuring the child; as a result, she had to explain many times that she knew what would hurt the baby and what would not having lived in a very technologically advanced world for a large majority of her life.

#21 – Quiet

Sarah was exhausted and more than a little sore and yet she found that she couldn't sleep as she stared across the room at Jareth sitting, holding their new daughter and gazing upon her with adoring eyes – a smile graced her face.

#22 – Quirks

Sometimes she wondered why the High King chose to dwell in the City of Goblins, it really was odd; but she supposed she could deal with that little quirk (among the several others), after all she was strangely fond of the little creatures — and of the High King himself.

#23 – Question

Maybe she was wrong, it could be stress or a change in eating habits but the more she questioned the more every other excuse crumbled; she wasn't that stressed and her eating habits hadn't changed but she was late.

#24 – Quarrel

Their quarrels were surprisingly seldom and usually minor but when Sarah and Jareth did vehemently disagree about something even the goblin city managed to become a ghost town.

#25 – Quitting

"Jareth, there's something I haven't been telling you and I need to stop hiding it," Sarah murmured and he turned to see her wringing her hands nervously, causing him to tense, "I'm pregnant."

#26 – Jump (continuing #25)

Jareth stared at Sarah, momentarily stunned, before he lunged at her, pulled her against him and kissed her soundly, spinning them in slow circles.

#27 – Jester

"So you think me a fool," he chuckled bitterly and sneered at her, "Shall I become your jester then, too? You've already made me your slave, what more do you want of me?"

#28 – Jousting

Jareth had never really had anyone to seriously talk to after he'd become king of the goblins so perhaps that was why he so enjoyed the wonderful wordplay he so often participated in with Sarah.

#29 – Jewel

He was a king and he had everything he could want, riches, subjects and a kingdom but she was his jewel, his one and only treasure, the only thing he really held precious.

#30 – Just

"Not everything in this world is just, Sarah, in fact, most things are not," Jareth promised. "I thought you had learned that. You reaffirmed that for me when you refused my heart, and crushed it in the process."

#31 – Smirk

Sometimes she wanted to smack that smirk off of his face but after a while she found herself rather fond of it – when it was not directed at her in a patronizing manner.

#32 – Sorrow

She had won and he would never see her again, if only she'd known; they drown in sorrow.

#33 – Stupidity

Most people thought only of the stupidity of goblins when confronted with the little creatures and though Jareth was frustrated by goblin simple-mindedness every day he knew, and often had to remind himself of to keep from killing the beings, their better qualities.

#34 – Serenade

Jareth crooned softly to the tiny baby in his arms and watched as she wrapped tiny fingers around one of his own and simultaneously wrapped herself around his heart then he glanced over at the beloved woman who'd brought this beguiling creature into his life and met green eyes, "Serenade us again, Jareth."

#35 – Sarcasm

Sarah quickly learned to taper off her sarcasm around the goblins when she ended up with a room full of chickens one day and she realized that the little creatures had no clue what sarcasm was.

#36 – Sordid

Jareth and Sarah stared down at the simply sordid offering that the little goblin held up for them to examine and fought back the urge to cringe, they hated the rare occasions when the goblins brought them dead things to look at.

#37 – Soliloquy

Jareth chuckled as Sarah continued her soliloquy, mumbling to herself about the hopeless conditions at court and considering skipping the conferences to see him, not noticing that he was there; but he was sure she had caught him in a similar situation before, as he was given to soliloquies of his own.

#38 – Sojourn

"This isn't just a sojourn to the Underground; I'm staying, for good, Jareth," Sarah said, "I love you."

#39 – Share

He knew how to share, he was a king but the concept was not foreign to him, however, he would not share Sarah Williams, not with any pathetic, gawky teenagers or with any other man; his goblins helped him dispatch of many such nuisances as Sarah grew over the years.

#40 – Solitary

He'd attempted to remedy his isolation but in the end he felt far lonelier than he had ever been before he'd endeavored to win the girl.

#41 – Nowhere

Sarah found herself in a land she'd never seen before, for it wasn't the Underground and it wasn't the Aboveground; a strange creature told her, "This is Nowhere."

#42 – Neutral

His wife wanted one thing and his daughter wanted another, he knew he should be neutral in such cases but he really couldn't resist spoiling the little girl who had him wrapped around his finger; he would make it up to Sarah later.

#43 – Nuance (Nowhere verse)

This world had a dark tone, it had a magical hint to it but it was not the kind of magic that existed in the Underground; it felt like this world was destined to be forgotten, like emptiness was simply a part of this world.

#44 – Near

It wasn't until the dreams ceased that she realized how much she needed him to be there, actually standing in front of her.

#45 – Natural

Being with him was like breathing and it stifled all those horrible, awkward years in the Aboveground that had nearly smothered her and had showed her that she didn't belong in the Aboveground; she knew she would suffocate without him.

#46 – Horizon

He'd seen it, had almost reached it; she wanted him and she was infatuated with him but then he realized it wasn't enough, that her brother was far more important than him and his sun set, never to rise again.

#47 – Valiant

When she saw the Labyrinth upon her return to the Underground, she pondered that maybe she hadn't made the right choice and when she saw Jareth again, she realized that she had been cowardly, young, immature and stupid.

#48 – Virtuous

She'd always pictured herself the innocent party but perhaps she wasn't so virtuous after all, in the end everything that he had done had been at her request or per her desire.

#49 – Victory

Sarah had won a battle she'd never known she was fighting – she never would – and stolen the unconquered heart of a king.

#50 – Defeat

She had defeated him in far more ways than one and he would never be the same again.


End file.
